El cambio
by Kalis97
Summary: Sora quiere mucho a Tai, pero desearía con todas sus fuerzas que este no estuviera tan pendiente de su hermana Kari, a la que considera un lastre en la relación que tiene con el chico. Sus problemas parecen disuadirse cuando un día se levanta en el seno de su familia, pero con un ligero cambio: Tai es ahora su hermano de sangre. Taiora :)


¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarme cuando Tai se despidió de mi para ir corriendo a "socorrer" a su hermana.

Kari lo había llamado justo después de salir del cine al móvil. Aún no habíamos terminado de atravesar la puerta para salir a la calle cuando el celular le empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

Aquel día, como de costumbre, pese a que habíamos quedado para ir a ver una película juntos (aparentemente como amigos), él no se había esforzado demasiado en ponerse una ropa decente (una sudadera azul a juego con la cinta que siempre había llevado puesta en el pelo junto con las lentes que un día le había regalado a Davis y unos vaqueros oscuros). Yo, en cambio, me había rehusado a ponerme un sombrero, para dejar al descubierto mi pelo recien peinado y planchado. Había seleccionado de mi armario la ropa que más atractiva me parecía y que mejor me sentaba al cuerpo, también me había puesto colonia. Todo para que él me viera guapa, y la verdad, cuando Kari la llamó diciendo que necesitaba una cosa y él me abrazó efímeramente para después echar a correr, me hizo arrepentirme por todos aquellos esfuerzos inútiles.

Y es que Tai era genial. Te reías con él, siempre de una forma agradable y sin hacer daño a nadie o involucrar a otros, te escuchaba en tus momentos difíciles, te animaba en tus ratos malos, en tus bajones. En resumen, con él el día a día era más ameno, y últimamente habíamos cogido la costumbre de quedar los fines de semana para hacer cosas juntos, como ir al cine, a pasear, o simplemente hablar, solos o con más gente. Sabía que Tai me quería, aunque fuera como mejor amiga, pero tenía una debilidad que en ocasiones me daba la impresión que nos destrozaba todo nuestro avance: su hermana Kari.

Y no es que Kari no fuera una de las mejores amigas que una chica podría desear... pero su exceso de bondad y de inocencia provocaba que su hermano estuviera siempre velando por ella, y bueno, básicamente, les hacía que fueran muy dependientes el uno del otro.

Tal vez si hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana... tal vez hubiera entendido esa relación de proximidad y de considerar todo lo relacionado con tus hermanos lo primordial. Me sentaba mal que siempre tuviese la sensación de que Tai me ponía por encima de todas las demás chicas, de sus padres incluso, o de sus mejores amigos...pero solo había una persona a la que ponía por encima de mí.

Y era Kari...

Mis aparentes problemas dubitativos parecieron desaparecer aquella mañana de martes, cuando amanecí en mi cama, como todas las mañanas. Me levanté dispuesta a vestirme para ir al instituto, y tras colocarme la ropa que iba a llevar ese día, salí del cuarto, saludando a mi madre de camino al baño, como todos los días que nos cruzábamos al pasar por el salón, y entré al cuarto.

Un chorrito de agua templada salía del grifo mientras me lavaba los dientes con mi cepillo. Siempre nos decían que había que ahorrar agua, pero o bien porque siempre me levantaba dormida, o bien porque por una cosa o por la otra, siempre se me pasaba seguir las correctas indicaciones.

Fue entonces cuando me quedé de piedra.

Tai entró bostezando como gato por su casa, y se hizo hueco a mi lado en el lavabo...

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? ¿Acaso se quedó a dormir a casa la noche pasada? No, el día anterior no habíamos salido de fiesta y por mucho que me estrujase el cerebro no conseguía hallar una explicación factible a por qué Tai estaba en mi casa, sabiéndolo además mi madre, cosa que nunca estaría de acuerdo por sospechar cosas raras.

\- Tai... ¿Qué hac...?

\- Buenos días, Sora- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando terminó de enjuagarse la boca- pareces aturdida ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Bu...bueno...- tartamudeé yo. ¿Qué demonios...?

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Desayunad que si no llegareis tarde a la escuela!- nos avisó mi madre desde el comedor.

Y ante la llamada, Tai trotó apresuradamente hasta el mismo comedor. Yo lo seguí, sin dar crédito todavía, y advertí cómo el chico se colocaba en una silla alrededor de la mesa principal, cogía un enorme tazón que parecía estar reservado para él y alargó el brazo para agarrar la leche fría y la caja de los cereales. Yo me quedé en la puerta observando atónita, hasta que él me miró sorprendido y me llamó.

\- ¿No vas a desayunar, Sora? - me preguntó mientras se metía una buena cucharada de cereales a la boca.- ¡Venga!- me alentó.

Yo miré a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo, que estaba en la cocina fregando unos cacharros. Parecía feliz y no pude descubrir en su mirada un ápice de incomodidad. ¿De verdad de un día para otro iba a aceptar que un amigo se quedara a dormir y que encima por la mañana fuera con esas confianzas extrapoladas?

Entonces ella se volvió y me miró, cruzando su cara de extrañeza con la mía:

\- ¿Ocurre algo, hija...?

\- N...nada...-murmuré a la vez que movía mis piernas hacia la mesa, junto al chico. Interpreté que lo mejor sería actuar con normalidad... pero ¿Por qué no recordaba qué hacía Tai en mi casa o cómo había llegado ahí?

Mientras me tomaba los cereales, Tai devoraba con ansia su parte. ¿En serio? ¿No iba a mostrar un poco de educación conmigo ni con mi madre? Si quería sabía hacerse el educado...no entendía porque ahora no se esforzaba un mínimo, no le costaba nada. Preferí dejarlo pasar, ya que parecía que fuese yo la única que estaba pendiente de cómo actuaba él.

\- Por cierto, Tai... ¿Al final que tal con la chica esa con la que estabas saliendo? Ya no te veo mucho con ella- interrumpió mi madre.

¿Cómo podía hacerme eso mamá? Ella sabía que Tai me gustaba desde que era pequeña, y también le había contado que hacía unos meses él y otra chica de su clase habían empezado una relación... Pero por lo que me había dicho Tai, aquello se acabó y había quedado enterrado bajo tierra. ¿O acaso no había sido capaz de contarme la verdad en eso...?

Le lancé una mirada agresiva al chico, esperando al instante que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Nada, lo dejamos hace un tiempo... Creo que ya te lo había contado ¿No?

¿Pero y esas confianzas con mi madre? Le respondía como si la conociese de toda la vida...aunque tenía que admitir que las formas de mi madre tampoco eran las adecuadas.

\- Bueno, tengo examen así que me voy un poco antes – avisó Tai de repente. Y sin esperar un segundo, le dejó el tazón en la fregadera a mi madre y corrió a por su mochila, que no caía en cómo demonios había acabado allí en el sofá de mi salón.

Rápido como un rayo, volvió a dónde estaba mi madre y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que me helara la sangre al unirse al hecho de que mi madre se tomase con demasiada naturalidad aquel gesto. Y antes de que Tai pudiera salir por la puerta sin girarse si quiera a despedirse de mí, mi madre le recordó algo:

\- Oye, Tai ¿Y esos modales?- lo primero que pensé fue que por fin mi madre habría despertado del ensueño, pero desafortunadamente, no era eso- ¿No piensas despedirte de tu hermana?- dijo mirándome a mí.

Me quedé sin mover un dedo, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin apenas sentir el abrazó que me dio Tai junto al beso en la mejilla y sus consiguientes murmullos en mi oído:

\- Nos vemos hermanita, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme.

Y se fue corriendo, con su característica sonrisa, dejándome ahí pasmada, en el salón.

Aquella primera mañana no me encontré con fuerzas de ir a clase.

 **Y hasta aqui el primer capítulo...¡Espero que les guste y que comenten!**


End file.
